User blog:LadyOkami/My Story - A transition from vampire to werewolf P.1
I don't quite know where to start honestly. I don't know who I was at that time, my memory is foggy. I'll try to explain from my perpsective at the time. Born with only one desire, to kill. Born with only one feeling, anger. I grew up as nothing but a mere toy for the powerful. I have always been a confused clueless girl just wanting to blurt out the first thing that pops in my mind, to this day I can't seem to help it. I do things without thinking, but if my past experience have taught me something, its that I rank highly in common sense and quick thinking. At this time I was only 15 in human years, extremely young for a vampire. Infact, I was suppose to be as dumb and knowledged as a new born. If it weren't for my power, I wouldn't be at the rank I was at. My clan was huge, held about 30 active members every day. I will admit, I didn't do much as a leader. I left the majority of recruiting and battle plans to my lead warriors, I only acted as someone to approve of things and keep a balance of power amoung each other. Tch, that didn't last long though... I don't know what hit me, but one day I woke up craving the screams of the innocent more than ever. I changed everything in my clan at that moment, changed it all to suit MY needs. We were to be recruiting at all times. See an enemy clan or a tresspasser, capture them and leave them for me to take care of. I turned into a sadistic cold-hearted leader. I thought of things as "Don't want to play by my rules? Then don't play at all" type of thing. Those who were caught spying, tresspassing, betraying, talking shit, or going off on there own would be tortured to death. I showed no mercy, watching them beg for life just made it even for entertaining, but I also found disgraceful that people would just result to that. Public hangings, drowning, stretching limbs until falling off, buried alive, squeezing the head, and many more methods were used in killing others who were against us. These were most often done in pudlic, to scare off others who plan on wanting our heads. Our main objective was to over throw all and become the most powerful group that has ever lived... I don't know if I can say lived since vampires are considered "undead" but of well. Often, clan members would start turning against each other. I loved watching those fights. They were quite enjoyable. Though, starting the fight and continuing the fight would be considered a crime in my clan. If someone survived, they were thrown into a pit and killed by myself. The power that I had at that time would be considered the ultimate powerplay, but I was born and created with those powers, so I took advantage of them as much as I could. I could read peoples minds, control others, control blood (still can currently do), control all elements, had the strength to break half of the earth, ect. Though, certain powers are considered pointless if you can fight correctly without using such power. I would kill people by expanding their blood and body parts slowly so that the pain last longer until they would explode. It made a terrible mess but it was fun. It lasted like this for months, until a new threat rised... wolves. Category:Blog posts